


Idle Thoughts Of A Future In Fatherhood

by PhoenixRex



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Agent's name is Jav but that's a secret shhhh, Cyborg Secret Agent Husbands, Established Relationship, M/M, Planet Odessen (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRex/pseuds/PhoenixRex
Summary: In which there's mention of a child and commitment.
Relationships: Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Idle Thoughts Of A Future In Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll get the hang of the whole title and/or summary thing. Today is not that day.

"I think I want a kid." Jav's heart stutters, he turns to look at Theron who is sitting with his hands folded behind his head and his feet kicked up on the dash.

"Pardon?" The two of them are at the helm of the Phantom, looking at the view on Odessen in another stolen moment between crises. While not exactly cozy or romantic, the ship has become their own private sanctuary. If they're needed, as they frequently are, they can be reached through their implants.

"I think," Theron isn't looking at him and Jav is silent, at a loss. "I want a kid. In the future. Someday." Theron sighs, sits up, slouches over and rests his chin on a hand. "Or maybe I just like the idea of the galaxy being safe enough that having a kid didn't sound like the worst idea ever." Jav's heart starts beating and he moves to Theron's side of the cabin, leans against the dash facing him, arms and ankles crossed. The cabin is silent save for their breathing as Jav's head whirs with questions. _By what means would we even do that? Do you think the galaxy will ever be that safe? Do you think we of all people would ever be able to live a life calm enough for children, even if the galaxy were at peace? Do you honestly think I could ever be a decent father?_ There's something that stands out, the most important question.

"Together?" Theron jerks upright, meets Jav's eyes.

"I, uh. What?" He looks startled.

"In this hypothetical future in which the galaxy is safe and you potentially have a child, would this child be together? With me?" Jav speaks slowly, carefully, as if to make the moment any less fragile, keep it balanced so it doesn't fall and shatter. Theron runs a hand through his hair. Laughs forcedly, nervously, as if trying to dissipate the tension, make the current situation less serious than it is. Sighs when it doesn't.

"Didn't really cross my mind that it'd be without you." He pauses. "I pretty much never consider that my future would be without you. Unless you were dead. I imagine _that_ way too often. So, uh, yeah." He clears his throat. "Together. With you." The moment stretches, feels close to breaking when Jav reaches out with both hands and tangles their fingers together.

"I'm rather fond of the idea of the galaxy being safe enough that having a child didn't sound like the worst idea ever as well." They both know it's as close to Jav saying 'maybe someday' as they would get. His way of telling Theron 'I also see you when I imagine the future'. Not a marriage proposal, no, but in their lives, their circumstances, this cramped room on a grounded starship, hiding away from this war, in this particular moment it's everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This got an impromptu facelift minutes before posting. I had the classic 'oh no, this actually sucks' moment I'm pretty sure 90% of writers have and I hate it less now.


End file.
